The New Guy
by Jacob14
Summary: Jake (my OC) moves into the neighborhood, but what will happen between him and Erica, will they like each other or hate each other
1. Chapter 1

The New Guy

**A/N: okay so this story is going to have OC (Original Content). The main character is going to be a new guy named Jake who just moved into the neighborhood, note: I watch My Babysitter's a Vampire a little bit so bear with me if it's bad.**

**This is gonna be a romance story with Erica and my OC, hope you enjoy, don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

Jake's POV

As we pulled into my new house we had some kids looking at us. I saw a blonde girl, two guys and a dark skinned girl. I got out and turned up my music on my i-pod touch. When I finally finished helping my parents unpack they said that they're some kids who look about my age so why don't I go out and hang out with them. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it as I headed out the door. I walked up to them and said what's up. They boy with the mop hair asked me my name, my name's Jake I replied as I shook his hand. He then introduced me to the rest of the people. There was Sarah, Erica, Benny and finally Ethan. I added them to my contacts.

So what is there to do here I asked them. Ethan said he and Benny usually hung out at his house. Erica looked at Sarah and said let's leave these dorks alone and they both got in Erica's car. Dorks I retorted, we're not dorks I yelled to Erica, to us you guys are. Bitch I said just above a whisper. Erica a second ago was in her car and now she was in my face. She picked my up and pinned me against a fence. Let's get one thing straight don't you ever get on my bad side or I will make you regret ever moving here, oh yea and how would you do that I asked Erica. Her eyes changed colors and she grew fangs. Ethan and Benny ran up pulling Erica off me. What a freak I said out loud by accident. A what Erica yelled. I started running down the street.

* * *

Erica's POV

This new guy was getting on my nerves. Calling me a freak, I'll show him. I decided to give him a head start before I ran him down. I found him hiding behind an old oak tree. Quietly I snuck up behind the tree and then i ran up in front of him and tripped him. I grabbed his foot and started pulling him towards the woods. Pulling him wasn't easy with his free leg he kicked me right in the jaw. He made almost back to Ethan and Benny before I ran and tackled him on the road knocking him out. So what do we do with him I asked Ethan and Benny who both shrugged. If you want I'll take him to my house Ethan said, I think that would be best for all of us. Thank god yesterday was the last day of school I heard Benny yell as they went into Ethan's house.

* * *

Jake's POV

I woke up on a couch, I looked around and saw I wasn't in my house. Where am I, I said out loud. Your awake Ethan said walking in the room. You we're out for about a hour after Erica tackled you on the road. Erica I thought, I need to apologize to her. I pulled out my cell phone and called her. after a few seconds I heard her pick up, what do you want she asked in a pissy tone, I'm sorry Erica I didn't mean what I said, and how do I know you mean it she asked, well how can I make it up to you I asked her, I've studied your blood she said and when you hit your head on the road you started bleeding, I tasted your blood and found out that your blood is just what I need to get stronger. What are you getting at Erica, what I'm saying is that for your apology I'll come pick you up and take you to my house and take some of your blood. I sighed, alright fine when do I start, now she said walk outside. After thanking Ethan for letting me stay at his house I walked out and saw Erica waiting for me.

When we arrived I saw a big house. How did you afford this I asked her. Well being a vampire has its advantages; I can put people in a trance at an ATM and take their money. Are you ready for me to start taking your sweet blood she said with a smile. Are you gonna stop when you get enough I asked, maybe if I can control myself. Now tilt your head, I tilted my head and felt her walk up beside me. When she bit in it felt like my neck was on fire. I just stood there for I don't know how long. All of a sudden I couldn't see straight, I felt like I was falling, Erica are you done I asked before blackness surrounded me. When I woke up I couldn't move my arms so I started panicking. Erica walked in and picked me up and carried me to her car. It was dark outside, where are we going I asked her, to your house I'm taking you home. The drive there was silent until we pulled up to my house. Can you move at all Erica asked me, I feel too weak to move anything. I figured that I took too much blood out of you, here I'll fly you up to your window, open it and put you in bed. Okay I said before being lifted up. She opened my window and put me in bed pulling the sheets over me. As she was about to leave out the window I whisperd thanks and fell asleep. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw that I got a txt message from Erica it read, you sleep so late txt me back when you get this. I put my phone on my nightstand and went back to sleep. I woke up at 7am and replied to the message saying I'm up and am about take a shower. I got a reply that said, listen since I gave you a hard time yesterday with the blood I'll take you to any place you want and pay for the whole thing. As I got out of the shower I replied back. A hour later we arrived at where I wanted her to take me. Really she said sounding agitated. Yes I replied you said anywhere and this is where I wanted to go. I mean seriously you made me drive you to a playground. Erica you need to learn how to live a little. I turned and ran up to the swings.

* * *

Erica's POV

Could Jake get anymore childish I thought to myself. He looked back at me with his dark brown hair falling right above his green eyes. I stared at him until I snapped back to reality. He was yelling for me to look at what he could do, he started swinging. He got higher and higher then he jumped off in midair and did a back flip landing it perfectly. I have to admit I thought he would fall. He started yelling fuck, what's wrong I asked. I'm looking for my phone he replied do you see it. I searched the ground, found it I yelled back and put it in my back pocket. It was under the slide. Jake tapped me on the shoulder and said to look to the left. I turned my head and saw 3 vampires walking up to us. As they got to a few feet away I told Jake to run, he asked why when one of the vampires pushed me down and said stay out of this he's ours.

* * *

Jakes POV

I wanted to knock the guys teeth out who pushed Erica down. They started getting closer and closer, I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a good couple hundred feet down into the ocean. I turned around and saw the vampire's had circled around me. I looked at each of them and I saw Erica getting up but didn't look her direction. I'm gonna die one day, but not today I said to them. Then I walked backwards off the cliff. I heard Erica screaming my name as I plunged into the freezing water. It felt like I was under there forever, I tried swimming up but my foot was caught under something. Bubble's were right in front of me. Then they started getting darker more of a reddish color. Then it hit me, I might die right now. I saw white a lot of white bubbles a few feet away from me. I saw Erica swimming towards me. I swear I died for a moment because everything was cold and I couldn't see. Something or someone was crying. It sounded like Erica but I couldn't tell for sure. After hearing the voice for a minute or two longer I recognized the voice and it was in fact Erica. But why was she crying, over me did she think I died? I shot up on my hands and knees and started coughing up water most of it was red. Erica came running up and hugging me, nearly crushing my ribcage. I heard another voice; I looked and saw Ethan running up to me. I let go of Erica and talked to Ethan for a little bit. Hey man he said, glad to see you didn't die on us, yea I replied that would suck, you really gave Erica and me a scare mostly Erica he said, wait since when does Erica get scared I asked him, that's what I said but when she told me that she saw you underwater it freaked her out, I think in the short time that you've known her she's really grown into liking you, what are you saying I said smiling at him, I'm saying is that if you two started dating we wouldn't be surprised. I laughed, me and Erica dating yea right, well speak of the devil Ethan replied walking away.

I turned to face Erica who pulled me into the woods. I'm glad you're alive she said turning away trying to hide her blush. I owe you big time don't I, I replied. Yea but all I want is your blood so it all works out. She reached her hand up to my face, what are you doing I asked her, you have some dirt on your face. I stared at her for a moment our face only inches apart. Looking for a escape route I backed away and ran towards the bathroom. I washed my face and walked out and got some water from the water fountain. The walk to my house from the playground wasn't far maybe 10 minutes. As I was leaving the play ground I looked back at where Erica was and she wasn't there. I texted Ethan saying that after I got home and changed my clothes I would head over and me, him and Benny would have a pizza and game night. He texted back a few minutes later saying alright. As I got to my street I realized I didn't give Erica any of my blood today. I went in, changed my clothes and headed back out.

I texted Ethan saying that I would be late. I called Erica but her phone went to voicemail, I left a voicemail saying that when she gets this to call me back. Erica's car was still in the parking lot of the playground when I got to it. When I got on the playground I yelled out for Erica. I looked for her through the entire playground. There was one place I haven't looked, the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

The Woods

Jake's POV

It was getting dark out as I went into the woods. I tried yelling to her but all I got back was silence. My phone started vibrating; I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I got a text message from Erica. Which read: I'm in the woods, hiding in a hollowed out log covered by moss, come get me, I don't want them to find me. I replied who's them? a second or two later I get a reply that said vampire's. I found a log and looked in it. A dead end I thought to myself, she said a hollowed out log with moss. 45 minutes later I'm still looking, when I hear my name called. I turn in the direction and see Erica climbing out the log, I help Erica out. We start making our way back to her car when we hear footsteps behind us. I turn around and see a whole group of vampire's. I start running but feel something sharp hit my neck. Juice from it started running down my neck, I pull it out and see that it's a tranquilizer dart. My vision started getting blurry, Erica I called out before losing consciousness.

Erica's POV

I stop and see Jake laying on the ground and the vampires are circling around him. My instinct told me to help him but I kept running. It was a stupid move. I hid in a slide and 20 minutes later I see them dragging Jake into the back of a car. It was now or never, I ran out to them blinding them all with my vampire abilities, grabbed Jake put him in my car and drove off as fast as I could. A few minutes later still no sign of them, I look in the passenger seat and see Jake all bloody, covered in dirt, and his clothes are ripped a little bit. In a way he looked kind of cute. Cute I thought in my head, no he isn't. I pulled into my driveway. After searching his pockets for a minute I found his phone and texted his parents saying that he would be staying at Ethan's tonight. I put it back in his pocket just as he was waking up. Hey there sleepy head I said to him. He opened his bloodshot eyes and looked at me.

Jake's POV

I saw Erica looking at me. What happened I asked her, well when we were running they shot you with a tranquilizer and you blacked out so I waited until I saw them dragging you then I made my move and got you out of there. Thanks I said looking at her, so why did you come back she asked me, I came back because I realized I forgot to let you get some of my blood so if you want it now you can have it, I'll take it when you're sleeping. I climbed out of the car and walked up to her front door waiting for her. She got to it in less than a second and opened it. When we went in I went straight for the couch, where do you think you're going she shouted, uh on the couch, no you're staying in my room where I can watch you. Alright whatever I'm tired. I fell on her bed practically falling asleep before I got under the sheets. I fell right asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was that sleep where your sleeping but you are still aware of what's around you and you can still feel your body. My neck felt like it was on fire but at this point I didn't care.

After a few minutes of the pain I felt something different, something soft pressed against my face which lasted for one or two seconds, then I realized what it was, Erica just kissed me. When I woke up she was beside me, so I climbed out of the bed as quietly as I could, put my shoes on and texted Ethan saying that last night was totally weird. As usual he replied in an instant asking what happened I told him about Erica and the kiss. I swear I heard him scream when I texted him that. He replied back asking how that happened, which I said I don't know. He then called me and said that he and Benny were going to have a pizza game night and asked if I wanted to join, I replied saying maybe. When I got home I took a shower and ate a bowl of cereal. While I was eating I got a text from Erica which read: hey do you want to hang out with me today? I replied back with: can't today made plans with Ethan and Benny, tomorrow sound good? She replied with this :( . When I finished eating I called Benny and said to meet at Ethan's. When I got there they were in his room talking about what I told them about me and Erica. So how was it Benny asked as I walked into the room. How was what I said to him, the kiss he replied how was it? I don't know I mean it was soft. So you guys ready to pwn noobs in Call Of Duty, they both nodded. A few hours later Ethan's mom yelled from down stairs saying that he had a visitor. Ethan yelled back okay. A minute later a knock came on Ethan's door. Me and Benny were playing Hardcore Team Deathmatch, while Ethan was at the door me and Benny guarded him. When Ethan opened the door it was the pizza delivery guy, Ethan paid for the pizza and brought it in and set it on the floor along with a 2 liter bottle of Coke. Me and Benny finished the game and exited back to the lobby. Let's eat Ethan said.

2 hours later I'm lying on the couch in Ethan's room while Benny is laying on a blanket on the floor and last but not least Ethan is sleeping in his bed. Benny tapped me on the shoulder and said that he was going to sleep. I opened up Ethan's window which had no screen because it was hot in his room. My phone vibrated and I saw that Erica had texted me asking me what I was doing. I didn't reply and tried to get some sleep. I woke up at 3am and started walking to Erica's house. When I got to her house her front door was locked so I climbed on the railing to the porch and pulled myself up on the roof and tapped on her window. It was really cold this morning for the summer it shouldn't be this cold. I heard somebody whistle and saw one of the vampires from a couple days ago walking towards the house. I looked back in through the window and saw Erica just getting out of bed, I started knocking on the window.

Just as she opened it the vampire came up and started pulling my legs. I grabbed onto the window seal but lost grip. The vampire was trying to fly away when he lost grip of me and flew away. I was left falling out of the sky. I saw were I was going to land it wasn't going to be pretty. I fell through Erica's car windshield with a loud smash and what sounded like bones breaking. The last thing I remember before falling into blackness was hearing Erica scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hard Times

Jake's POV

I woke up in a second still in Erica's car. I crawled out of the car laying on the driveway to catch my breath. Erica was walking up to me when I stood up. I turned to face her. She had a concerned look on her face, I just stared at her for a moment before saying the deals off. Wait she yelled, I stopped and asked what. What do you mean the deals off she said, what I mean is that it's off your not getting any more blood and for a matter of fact every time I'm around you something bad always happens to me so just stay away from me. After almost falling a couple of times I stumbled into my house and went into my bathroom. I spent the next hour picking glass shards out of my body then hopped in a cold shower. My phone was vibrating, when I looked I saw Sarah was calling me. Hey she said sounding a bit worried, yea what's up I replied playing it casual, umm what happened between you and Erica, we got in a fight and I walked away, well it's a good thing your phone is on because I just talked to her and she has changed into her vampire self and is coming to your house, why I asked her, she said that the deal is not off, I said thanks and hung up the phone. With my phone still in my hand I dialed Ethan, it rang a couple of times before he answered, hello he said sounding like he just woke up, Ethan is Benny still there, no he went home like 20 minutes ago, I hung up the phone and dialed Benny.

Benny answered as soon as I dialed, Benny its urgent can I stay at your place, yea man come on over, I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I heard a car door close. She rang the doorbell; I walked up and locked the door. She was standing in front of the door patiently, I opened the mail slot on the door and said in a girly voice wrong house, and Erica crouched down and met my eyes. Hers weere yellowish like a animals eyes. I closed the mail slot and ran through the back door. I ran through the street to Benny's house. I got to his door when I suddenly saw his house getting smaller. I felt arms around me, I looked and saw Erica was flying me back to her house. When we landed I was tied to a chair in the living room. Now she said in a sinister tone why did you walk away. After thinking about it for a second I finally found an answer. You I replied, I walked away to get away from you, why she yelled, because every time I'm with you everything bad happens to me, and your always there, please just let me go. No your staying here until I get what I want, which is blood. A knock came at the door. Erica answered it and fell to the floor, I looked and saw Benny running up to me. Thank god you here Benny if you were a few seconds later I would have been a goner. I know, let's get you out of here.

One Day Later

I was laying on my bed watching TV when I got a text from Sarah saying that Erica was sorry for the way she acted, I was replying to it when Erica started calling me. Hello the number you have called is not available, shut up she said, I sighed, what do you want I asked her, you she replied, uh what, I want you, I hung up the phone and turned it off. I though in my head why won't she leave me alone, she knows what happens when we're together and it's not good. One minute later she's already in my room. I was about to say something when she pinned me against the wall, alright fine take it, it's not about blood this time it's about you, I had Benny make me a potion that will have good luck so when we're together we'll be fine because we have luck on our side. Umm Erica I wasn't going to be with you for a while, she was staring at me for a while, what's wro… I didn't get to finish before her lips met mine. When she pulled away she started making her way towards my window. As she was about to fly away she looked back at me and said I love you. I stood there a while after she flew away absorbing what just happened. I checked Facebook and saw that she changed her relationship status to in a relationship, with me. There was a option there that read do you accept yes or no. I exited Facebook and called Sarah. She picked up sounding tired, hey Erica didn't happen to talk to you did she, no why she said sounding concerned, umm well check her Facebook status, a minute later she said Oh my god congratulations, yea well I'll guess I'll let you go, alright bye. I hung up the phone and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Erica

Tonight had to be the best night of my immortal life. I finally kissed Jake. But inside I don't know if he wants me, tomorrow I'll have to hang out with him all day to see. I climbed into bed and went to sleep. When I woke up I looked at the clock which was 2am, I hopped in the shower and made myself look presentable which to pretty much every guy was hot. After I finished fixing myself up I drove to Jakes house. His parents let me in and told me that he was still sleeping. I opened the door to his room and saw him sprawled out on his bed. I shook him a couple times before he finally woke up. He groaned, hey cutie you wanna spend the day with little O'l me I said in the most girlish tone I could. He response was sure. A hour later we were heading for the mall, I made him follow me and make him wait while I try on clothes. I spent 9 hours at the mall with him. He paid for the whole thing with the money that he got working while he was still in his old neighborhood, a total of 756 dollars.

* * *

Jake

Today I saw the real side of Erica, a shopaholic. She racked up like 800 bucks of my cash. While I hate watching money go down the drain I did get one thing out of it, seeing her happy and I guess that's what all that matters. I went back on Facebook and clicked yes on the relationship status update.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is a little short but i'm tired and i got to get up early tomorrow morning but when i get home from school, i'll add a couple more chapters, thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow and leave a review also tell your friends about this**


	4. Chapter 4

October

Jake's POV

In my opinion the summer went by too fast and now I'm sitting in History class taking notes. I wrote down beside my classes who I take them with, I had English and history with Erica, science and math with Benny and Ethan for first semester. That's not even in the right order that's just how I listed them. English is next period. Now to stop thinking to myself and focus on school. First period went by fast besides Erica tapping me on the shoulder every 5 minutes asking me questions about her hair and clothes. When we got to second period our English teacher was telling us about how our class is going to reenact Romeo and Juliet. She began calling out names for what play. I checked my phone while she was doing this, today was October 1 and I had 11 more days till Homecoming. For the part of Romeo and Juliet I will pick a couple who are currently dating. The whole class pointed at me and Erica, you guys are a real help I said out loud to them.

Finally when the final bell rang for today I was glad. I was heading to the parking lot to get a ride home with Erica, when I noticed her car wasn't there. I called her and asked her where she was, she said that she left early because she wasn't feeling well. I said I hope you feel better, I'll get a ride home on the bus if their still here. I rounded the corner to the buses and saw that they weren't here, on second thought I'll walk home, I hung up the phone after saying bye and began walking home. it was getting dark quick and I was only half way home. I heard someone whistle and I turned around and saw a guy with slicked up hair and a black jacket with bluish white eyes. He asked me if I was with Erica which the answer was yes. I started walking away when I felt a hand on my shoulder, hey where you going he said, uh I'm going home then probably to Erica's, yea well we'll see each other around, he then turned and ran away into the woods. He's not right I thought to myself as I continued walking home. When I got home I changed clothes then headed to Erica's house. I walked in, sat down and pulled out my History homework for her to copy. So do you know if we're going to have to actually act Romeo and Juliet in class or record it. Don't know but I'll guess we'll find out tomorrow. Also Erica do you know a guy who has slicked up hair and a black jacket, you mean Jesse she said sounding confused, yea he came up to me today as I was walking home and asked me if I was with you then ran off, that can't be true because last time he came back we finished him off, well apparently you didn't do it all the way and now he's back. He said that he'd be seeing me around. Jesse was always the jealous type Erica replied he's had a thing for me since we met but I never liked him. Alright well I gotta get out of here but I'll be at school tomorrow, I kissed her goodbye then went back to my house. My bed has to be the most comfortable bed in the world because I went right to sleep when I lay down.

The next day in English we found out that we did indeed have to act out Romeo and Juliet in class so I went to the local Halloween store with Erica after school and got some fancy costumes from that time period. When we got back to her house I tried the costume on it felt a little itchy at the shoulders but it was alright. I sat in the living room waiting for Erica to come out, when she did I was shocked. She looked beautiful the way the costume brought out her eyes and face. I got a text from Ethan wanting pictures, so I took a picture of me then I took a picture of Erica. A hour later I was walking home when Jesse came up in front of me. I wasn't to far from Erica's house I could still see it. Alright Jesse what do you want I asked him, me oh nothing just umm let me guess oh yea, Erica. To late man she's with me, I don't know why I mean you're just a human and she's a vampire, yea so what I said starting to get pissed, it's not gonna work out and on Homecoming night you'll see that she didn't want you. I looked back and threw a punch at him but he caught it. You wanna fight okay let's fight. He punched me in the mouth sending me flying right in front of Erica's house. My fighting instinct kicked in and I was blocking almost every punch he threw at me. He then disappeared behind me and picked me up by my throat. Now listen here Jake either you break up with Erica, or I will kill you, and how do I know your serious, he dropped me on my feet then through a right hook connecting with my nose. I guess I'll just finish this now he said. He pulled out a pocket knife and jumped on me trying to get it in my throat. Every second it got a little bit closer and closer. I heard a door open and looked and saw Erica running up to Jesse tackling him off me. He threw Erica off him, she landed in the grass. I then jumped on him and started swinging punches. I heard Erica running with the knife in her hand, Jesse grabbed me and pulled me in front of him, I felt something sharp go right through my neck. Jesse then pulled the knife out and flew away. My whole shirt was now drenched in blood. I fell on my knees, then everything was in slow motion, I started falling towards the ground, the world around me going dark.

* * *

Erica's POV

Oh my god what have I just done. I just killed Jake, all because of that stupid Jesse having to come back. I sat there crying for I don't know maybe 3 hours until the Ambulance and police cars showed up.

One day later

I got a call from the hospital. When I got there they told me it was a miracle, they had to pump a lot of blood into him but somehow he came back alive. He asked to see you. I opened the door to his room and saw him laying there watching TV. He looked at me and smiled, I ran over and hugged him, I thought you were dead I said still hugging him, I did die but when I got to heaven god said that it's not my time and sent me back down, I woke up here. I'm just glad you're okay.

One week later

* * *

Jake's POV

Today was the big day, I was talking to Erica on the way to English class. We both dressed in our costumes. When we got in we took our seats and our teacher called us up and said begin. We spent the whole period acting Romeo and Juliet and at the end me and Erica kissed. I hope we did good I said to Erica, I think we did she replied our English teacher is crying. Finally Friday I went to Erica's house and got ready for Homecoming.


	5. Chapter 5

Homecoming Disaster

Jakes' POV

When me and Erica got to the school I paid for our tickets and we went into the gym and danced for a couple of songs. The band took a intermission so I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I went in and washed my face. I heard a voice coming from one of the stalls. Well look who lived the stabbing, I heard about it on the news how it was a miracle that you got brought back, what do you want Jesse, oh I already got what I wanted, no you didn't Erica is still with me, when was the last time you checked on her 5 minutes ago. I walked out of the bathroom and searched for Erica, I couldn't find her so I went back into the bathroom and saw that Jesse left. Shit I said out loud, I went around the hallways and through the school looking for her. I called Benny since he came alone. Hey Benny, what's up Jake, I can't find Erica anywhere, where are you Benny asked, I'm in the hallway by the main entrance, alright I'll be there in a minute. When Benny got here me and him went outside and looked for Erica. Have you tried texting her Benny said, no but I guess it can't hurt, I texted Erica and waited a minute or two, no response.

I tried calling her, it rang a couple of times before I got a answer, Erica said come outside then hung up. Me and Benny walked outside and saw Erica right beside Jesse. So what now I asked Jesse, well I got my beauty queen Erica by my side, so now that she's under my control I'll have her hold you hostage while I deal with Benny here. I looked to Benny and asked if he'd be alright on his own with Jesse, he nodded. Erica was running towards me so I had no choice but to run. Erica was right behind me. Her vampire side was showing, I stopped catch my breath when I realized Erica had backed me into a wall. Erica snap out of it he has you in a trance, no Jake he doesn't but Jesse is not that bad of a guy, yes he is. I ducked under her arms and made a run for the woods. I ran behind a tree and tried to control my breathing. Erica was yelling out my name. I felt my face and saw that I was bleeding. Erica ran up in front of me, alright you win; she smiled and said I always do. She grabbed me and flew me back to where Jesse and Benny were, Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Benny did you beat him I asked, yea he's gone for good. I looked at Erica who no longer was a vampire, I looked at Benny then to Erica, I can't do this anymore, I'm done. What do you mean you're done Erica said in a concerned tone, we're not going out anymore, as in I'm not your boyfriend anymore. You know what fine if that's how you want it I don't ever wanna talk to you again.

Monday

History was usual except me and Erica weren't on speaking terms. Our teacher assigned us a project, on the way to English I texted Erica saying that I'd do the whole project and all she had to do what right her name.

Tuesday

The project was easy I already had it done, all I had to do was have Erica sign her name but she wasn't at school.

Wednesday

Once again Erica was a no show, the project was due next Monday and all she has to do is sign her name or we both fail.

Thursday

Still no sign of Erica, now I'm starting to get pissed.

Friday

After school I went straight to Erica's house, she answered, I held the project out in front of her with a pen and said sign it, and once she did I left. When I got back home and got on my computer. I saw this wmv (windows movie video) that said summer. I clicked it on it and watched it. Most of it was about me and Erica, there were a lot of pictures where we were smiling or kissing or having fun. I skipped through those parts and got to the pictures of me, Benny and Ethan. Most of the pictures we're of us hanging out playing video games or eating pizza. At the end of the slide show there was a video of a sleepover at Ethan's featuring me and Erica. Benny was recording and when he got to us he said "and the two love birds are sleeping peacefully in their nest of blankets and pillows" then the video ended.

Saturday

I got on Facebook and saw Erica had changed her relationship status to its complicated, I changed mine to single. I knew Erica saw my status because once she did she changed hers to single.

Sunday

I watched TV most of the day, mostly Syfy and their horror movies. While I was watching I started daydreaming, as soon as I started thinking about Erica I thought about something else. I need to get her out of my head. My brain says forget her, but my heart says keep her.

Monday: English class outside

I was working at a table with Erica, I finished my work early and saw her struggling, so I looked at her and said here and handed her my work. She took it and started copying; I swear I saw sadness in her face. That's when I decided to tell her, Erica I'm sorry I said to her, she looked up at me about to cry. Don't be she said trying to hide her sadness, no I am I said taking her hand in mine. Every day that we were apart was hell, I tried and tried to forget it but I just can't, my mind keeps running back to you and you only. Please forgive me, she started crying and nodding at the same time. I didn't know if she was nodding to say that she forgives me or if she's just like shaking her head in a weird way. After school I got a ride to her house where I just hugged her and kissed her for hours. She fell asleep in my arms probably tired from all the crying she did. I realized that I made a mistake, she's the only one in my life right now that's really important, and you can't buy love even if you have all the money in the world, you earn it. We both fell asleep on her couch in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

October Nights

**A/N: sorry i'm updating a little later tonight than usual i was thinking of what else to add to the story, but i will have one or two more chapters after this one up here tonight, also Rachel i'm glad you like the story, your reviews have not gone unnoticed**

Jake's POV

The next day was how it was before, Erica bugging me every 5 minutes non-stop Monday through Friday. When I got home I went on YouTube and listened to some music like "Hem of your garment" by Cake, and a lot of other songs. While I was listening to it I realized a lot of Erica's problems has nothing to do with me, neither does anybody else's problems. I just hope she doesn't get stuck in a situation where it's my problem, if it is I'm walking away. My mom called me down stairs and said that I got a note from somebody named Eric, I looked at the note and it read: we know who you're with and it's not right that's why we're gonna help you. I threw the note away and went in my room and went to bed. I walked into school and saw Erica crying, I looked at her then kept walking. Later that day after school I got a text from Erica saying that she needs me to come get her, I tracked her phone on my GPS and it lead me to the woods. I walked in the woods and smelled smoke so I followed the trail and it led me to Erica. She was tied up and there were these guys. I'm glad you came one of them said motioning for me to get closer, I looked at Erica and then to the guys. They all gathered around a fire. While they had their backs turn I slipped some knock out drops into their drinks, I got them from Benny in case I run into trouble. In minutes they all fell down. I looked at Erica and started walking away. She was yelling for me to come back, you're a vampire I yelled back and kept walking.

When I got back I laid down on my bed and watched TV. I got a text from Erica which said thanks a lot, boyfriend. I replied saying no problem. A minute later she texted me again asking what my deal was, your problems are my deal I'm tired of it. She responded asking why we're going back out, in which I replied saying because I felt sorry for you and what was happening if you don't wanna go out just say it, at this point I don't care Erica. 10 seconds later I got a text saying fuck you we're done. I turned off my phone and went to sleep. I didn't get any sleep last night. I fell asleep in almost all my classes. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat lunch. All I did was go home and sleep, I didn't really talk to anybody anymore. The next day I went to see a therapist and after a hour of talking she declared that I was mentally unstable. The next 18 hours was hell. I ended up in a Mental hospital.

One month later

* * *

Erica's POV

It was weird not having Jake around; even though we broke up I still have feelings for him. The whole school heard what happened to him, some people are making jokes. Another thing that was weird was not texting him or getting texts from him. He was probably the best guy a girl could know but know he went from a nice guy to someone who is crazy. I laid on my bed looking at old pictures of when we were together. We looked so happy like nothing would break us apart. I got a text from Benny asking how was I doing, I texted him the whole night and through the rest of the week. I guess since Jake wasn't around Ethan and Benny would be kind of down so I figured I'd hang out with them a little more. Sometimes I wonder if Jake thinks about when we were together. I thought it was a match made in heaven, but I spent most of my nights crying. It hurt to think about him, about us. I have to forget about him though he was the past.

* * *

Jake's POV

One month in and I can't take it. I acted like I took my medication by hiding it in the back of my mouth when they looked in. I figured the only way to get out was to do something insane. I jumped on the table banging on the window to the doctors area. A minute later he was carrying me over his shoulder, I guess he forget he had a master key in his back pocket. With my arms dangling in front of me I slowly reached down and picked the key up, right as we got to my room. Before he let me down I put the key in my mouth. It was storming outside, I waited until around 11pm before I opened the footlocker by my bed with the key and changed into a pair of jean, white shoes, a plain black hat and sunglasses with a grey zipped up hoodie. I took of my patient uniform and put it in the footlocker. I hid my cellphone in my hoodie before they stripped me down. The only thing stopping me from escaping was two doors that required id. I walked out into the hallway and saw the janitors doing his rounds, I told him I was a visitor and I saw somebody hanging in the storage room. Right as he walked in I grabbed a pipe and knocked him out. After taking his id I locked him in the storage room. The doctors were stupid not putting a camera on this hallway. When I got past the two doors a security camera spotted me and it was signaling to security and doctors that I was escaping. I ran around a corner and vaulted over a broken down fence that they forgot to fix and ran into the woods.

* * *

Erica's POV

I was over at Benny's watching a movie. It was Friday night and I had nothing better to do. After the movie me and Benny were talking and I don't know we sort of kissed. I guess it was the storm that got me feeling kind of lonely but that kiss reassured something, that I wasn't alone and Benny was there to help me.


	7. Chapter 7

Benny or Jake

Erica's POV

I stayed over at Benny's, I fell asleep in his arms. He carried me up to his bed. When I woke up the next day I left after hugging him goodbye and went home to take a shower. I saw police cars swarming by my house. My phone started ringing so I picked it up and saw Benny calling me. Hey what's up I said, no time to talk police are in my neighborhood, you don't think they know what happened to Jesse do you he said sounding concerned, no Benny if they did they would have got you by now, yea I guess you right listen I see you on Monday, alright bye baby, I hung up the phone and got to work on my homework.

Monday

I was sitting in history class when a guy with a grey hoodie wearing a plain black hat and sunglasses came into the room. Our teacher was sitting at his desk. The guy asked for the work and then left. I thought to myself for a moment, was that Jake, no he's still locked up in the mental hospital. I got a text from Benny asking about the guy who went into each classroom. I texted him back saying I doubt it.

Tuesday

I found the guy in the hallway talking to Ethan. I ran up to him and took his glasses and hat off. I dropped them when I realized who it was, Jake was staring at me before he picked his glasses and hat up. Erica I'm trying not to get caught and sent back, in case you didn't know the police are all over me right now. I'm sorry I said to him. Two police officers were running towards our direction, when Jake saw them he ran. After school I was laying on the couch texting Benny when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Jake, hey can I hide here for a bit he said sounding a bit scared. Um sure, I let him in and closed the door behind him. Thanks for letting me stay here, yea how long are you gonna be, if you want I'll go but if I do I'll probably get caught and thrown in Jail for 2 years. No you don't have to go, stay as long as you like. Later that night I went down stairs and saw Jake looking at a picture. His i-pod was playing "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. What are you looking at I said walking up and sitting beside him. Nothing he said putting the picture away, I grabbed his hand and took the picture. It was a picture of us when we were together. I looked up at him. Erica I would lay there at night and look at this picture and wonder if I'd ever see you again. You wanna know why I broke out, I was starting to cry but I just let it happen, Erica I broke out because, he paused for a moment, because I love you. He got up and grabbed his stuff, I heard about you and Benny and I want you to be happy, let me know when you need me I'll always be there. He walked out into the rain shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later Police sirens and cars piled in front of my house. I looked out the window and saw Jake standing there with his hands up. A few seconds later he got down on his knees while an officer handcuffed him.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is kinda short but it was a one sided POV this time, next chapter will be long as usual**


	8. Chapter 8

Back Home Again

2 weeks later

Jake's POV

Okay well I have to do community service for 3 months and when I finish they drop the case. I sent the text to Erica and Benny. The first to reply was Erica saying thank god you didn't go to jail, you would've got raped. Benny didn't respond. I called him and he sound in a pissy mood so I told him I'd talk to him later. I replied back to Erica's text message saying I would've been somebody's bitch, lol.

3 months later

Me and Benny have been getting into fights lately mostly about Erica. I haven't talked to him in a while. I stayed after school to help these kids decorate the hallway and that would be the last thing I had to do for community service. Which mainly was helping out at nursing homes and all that. Once I finished I grabbed my stuff and rode the after school bus home. I logged on Facebook and right as I got on Erica started talking to me. We spent most of the night talking. The next day at school the football team was hosting one of our rivals. I took Erica to the game. At warm ups I was talking to the 1st string quarterback and I got to throw a couple passes. The head coach walked up to me and asked if I played football before, I told him no. he then asked me if I wanted to join the schools team, I could be backup. After the game, I went into the locker room and got measured and once that was done I got to pick my number. I picked my favorite number, number 14. I got 3 jerseys, one for home games, one for away games and one that was the same as our home jerseys but I was able to keep and wear whenever.

Later that night I looked at the depth chart on the schools website and saw that I was backup, so I was 2nd string. The next game was a home game, I assisted our score making 2 touchdowns and throwing for 89yds. After the game I went over to Erica's and hung out for a bit. We started talking about the game. Benny then came over. I was getting ready to leave when Erica told me to sit down. Benny sat right beside me. Me and Benny started getting into an argument about what happened at school and how long I was at Erica's before he got here. Erica then shushed us both. I looked at Benny then to Erica, Erica which one is it, me and Benny said at the same time. I don't know I like you both, you guys stay here and tomorrow I should have it figured out.

* * *

Erica's POV

I went to bed that night thinking which one I was going to choose I mean Jake is a nice guy and cute, and Benny has the same qualities but he can do magic. I laid there for I don't know how long thinking it over and over. Finally I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up I went down stairs to see if Jake and Benny were still in once piece, they both left last night after I fell asleep. I drove to Jake's house and his parents told me that he went to the school for practice. Once I got to the school I saw Jake practicing with the wide receivers. I called him over and told him that by tonight I would have the answer. Some of the cheerleaders were looking at Jake as he was walking back to practice, I looked at them then texted Benny and told him I would have the answer by tonight. It's been on my mind since last night and I still don't know who to pick.

* * *

Benny's POV

In my opinion Jake had his chance with Erica, that had come and gone. Now it's Bennica, I don't know why he would break up with Erica, but it was his choice and a good one to because now she is with me. The only thing left for me to do is to help Ethan with his problems with Sarah. I know that Erica will make the right decision tonight. If she doesn't well then it's her loss not mine. But technically she's still with me, so why would she be choosing, oh well she's with me and it's gonna stay that way. Jake's just a stupid jock who is insane.

* * *

Jake's POV

Benny, we use to be friends but Erica tore our friendship apart. With her wicked looks and attitude, she could have any boy she wanted to. That's what makes me wonder why she chose me in the beginning, I was just a average guy. Maybe she saw something in me that most people overlooked or something. It should be pretty obvious who she picks, but the way she and Benny are she might pick him. I'm pretty sure I'm the better choice because Benny has been on the edge lately while I've been keeping it cool and improving my relationship with her after our previous fallout. What bothers me is why she is going to make us wait until tonight to find out who she picks. I don't know why she would make us wait that long, I think it's stupid. But I'm not gonna be upset if she picks Benny over me, it's her decision not mine. I just hope she makes the right one.

* * *

Erica's POV

I've been thinking about it all day, and I'm pretty sure my heart is in the right place even if my brain isn't. I texted both Jake and Benny and told them to come over. Once they got here I told them to sit down. Now that you're both here I think it's time for you guys to find out who I choose. I've thought long and hard about this, but I can only have one of you so the person who I choose is. Jake.

**A/N: did you guys like the outcome, i did, i will have more chapters up tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mind Sweep

Jake's POV

I just stared at Erica for a second. Benny pulled out his spell book and said something. Then everything went black. When everything returned to normal I was laying on the floor. My best friend Erica was laying on the couch and Benny was texting. What happened I asked Benny pulling myself off the floor, oh I don't know, you guys were talking and I went to the bathroom and when I came back you to were like knocked out. Anyway I gotta go, Benny kissed Erica then left. I tried waking Erica up, when she woke up we talked for a little bit then I left. The next day at school I walked up to Erica who was kissing Benny and asked her for last night's English homework. She gave me hers, and when I finished copying the answers I put it back in her bag and went to class. After school I headed to the football field for practice, mostly running drills and practicing my throwing accuracy. When I finished practice I headed on home, I passed by Erica's house on the way home. she came running out to me. I hugged her, she said that she was heading to Bennies and asked if I wanted to come, no I'm gonna head home. once I got home I jumped in the shower and when I got out I watched a movie. Erica called me and told me to come over to her house. When I got there Erica was getting into a argument with Benny. Benny was yelling at Erica, I tried to calm Benny down. Benny you need to calm down, god just shut up I should have never said that spell, what spell me and Erica asked him sounding confused, you know what forget it, he left the house yelling back that he should have left me and Erica alone.

I looked at Erica confused. What does he mean by us, we never dated. I think he lost his mind. My phone started vibrating in my bag, I pulled my phone out which caused my bag to fall and knock all the papers out. As me and Erica were putting the papers back we saw a picture. I flipped the picture to see that it was me and Erica. We looked happy, Erica do you remember when this picture was taken I asked her, no I've never seen it before. I headed home feeling I don't know strange in my own skin. Like there's a gap in my memory. Whatever it was I'll try to forget it and get some sleep. The next day was weird. Benny was leaving both of us alone saying that he shouldn't have messed with our relationship. I walked up to Benny and said to him that me and Erica have never dated, he laughed and walked away. After school I texted Erica and told her about Benny when I asked him if we dated. Once I got home I was watching YouTube videos of our last game. I got a text from Erica asking if she could come over. I replied saying yea and 20 minutes later she's at my house. We played video games and watched a couple movies. After that I logged onto my computer and was searching through my files with something odd came up. A wmv that said Summer. Me and Erica watched it and were shocked at the very end. I looked at Erica, so we did date I said to her, I guess we did but how come I don't remember it. Maybe it didn't happen it was just a joke. Yea maybe, wait do you still have your messages from me, yea why she said sounding confused look through them. I looked through mine and didn't find anything. Erica finished looking through hers and we both came to a dead end. There might be one more thing I can try, I went on a website and typed in my number and Erica's and saw all the messages. Some were picture messages other were, were about us me and Erica.

So we did have a relationship, yea we did. But then how come I don't remember it, it was Benny; I bet Benny had a spell that wiped our memories. So what do we do, we get him Erica said.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but next one will be long as usual**


	10. Chapter 10

Life

Jake's POV

Me and Erica went to Benny's and talked to him for a bit only to find out that you can't fix it, so I asked Erica if she wanted to start our relationship over in which she agreed. Benny was mad but this time he didn't do anything.

Friday

Tonight was the beginning of the playoffs. We only had to win 2 more games before we head to the state championship. Our 1st string quarterback got hurt during the 1st half so I subbed in the rest of the game winning by a touchdown. I was awarded the player of the game award. While everybody was heading to the locker room I saw this boy in a wheelchair watching from the sidelines. I walked up to him and asked him his name.

"My name is Jimmy, I was watching you play and you're really good"

"Thanks I said, so how come you're in the wheelchair"

"Well one day I was playing football with my friends in the backyard and I got tackled pretty hard and it hurt my back and now it's hard for me to walk"

"I'm sorry to hear that, if you want I'll talk to you about our program and have you right down some plays, I'll get my girlfriend Erica to be my wide receiver, and I looked up at Erica who was glaring at me so I glared back. So what do you say Jimmy, do you wanna do that?"

"Sure but I gotta go soon" he said

"Alright well first hold on let me go to the locker room I got a surprise for you" I came back 2 minutes later with my Jersey that I can wear outside of school and the game ball. I signed both the jersey and football and gave them to Jimmy. Also I gave him a marker and a dry erase board to write on.

He wrote down some good plays, now the only problem was getting Erica to come down and help. I ran up to the bleachers and carried her down on the field. She was saying that she wasn't gonna do it, and I said "look that kid can hardly walk and came to watch a game, the least I could do as a player is spend time with him and maybe brighten his day, now are you gonna help me or not?" she nodded. I ran back and looked at some plays he wrote down, "alright coach you got it" I grabbed the game ball and told Erica to slant right, she looked at me like I was stupid so I explained to her what it meant along with a curl. After a couple of plays. Jimmy's parent's came down from the bleachers and we talked for a while. I gave Jimmy back the game ball and wished him and his family the best of luck and that they would be in my prayers.

Erica got into her car and left before I got to ask her what was wrong. I texted her saying "Erica, what's wrong all I was trying to do was make a little kid happy by playing football with him and having him write down some plays for me to do, I love you text me back when you get this" I didn't get a reply all night so I just said screw it and went to sleep. The next day on the news the news casters had a camera rolling from last night after the game, and they were talking about how I was such a nice player and made one little boy's dreams come true, which was to write plays. I went down stairs and my parents were talking about what I did while they were watching the news. Later that day after I showered I headed over to Erica's to see what's what. When I got there I saw her crying. I walked over to her and started talking to her.

"Erica what's wrong, I asked helping her to her feet"

"It's Benny"

"What about Benny"

"Jake I'm sorry but I don't love you"

"You, you what, I was almost about to cry"

"Just go, get away from me"

"Erica just tell me what's wrong"  
"NOW" she hissed flashing her fangs.

I left heading back home. Okay what to do now, you just got dumped for your friend. That does not sound right, I said that to myself a couple of times. Sure I was upset about it but It's her life. I logged on Facebook and started talking to Sarah. We talked for most of the day, unlike Erica Sarah was actually nice to other people instead of acting like she's better then all of them. That night I was laying in bed texting Sarah. As I was falling asleep I realized something. Me and Sarah have a lot in common. No I can't do that to Ethan he has a crush on her, well fuck my O Zone I thought in my head. I'll play it cool, by still being friends with Sarah and Erica, but I don't wanna be the guy left without someone to have. Well I had Erica but she left me for Benny, I guess I could hook Sarah up with Ethan and make them happy. I texted Erica asking her how she was doing, she texted me back saying that Benny tried to rape her. well if I was in Benny's shoes and I had a hot girl like Erica in my room, why wouldn't I, I thought to myself. I replied to her text saying sorry. In my opinion she needs to get her head straight. 5 minutes later something landed outside my window. I opened it and Erica climbed in. she was crying and asking me to hold her. "Erica you need to get your head straight so I'm only going to ask you this once, who do you want to be with me or Benny?" she didn't answer but backed away from me and flew out my window. Like I said she needs to sort out her priorities. I climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep.

**A/N: Rachel, i saw what you wrote and took it into consideration**


	11. Chapter 11

White Chapel

Jake's POV

Well we finally made it to the state finals. We only lost 1 game this season, and that was because of a penalty. The team we were facing were undefeated this entire season. As we approached White Chapel Universities football stadium I unplugged my headphones from my i-pod and blared "Champion by Chipmunk featuring Chris Brown the Madden NFL 12 version". Me and Erica weren't talking at all since what happened a couple weeks ago but I was surprised she showed up to watch, I also saw Jimmy heading up to the bleachers when I asked our Coach if they could have sideline seats and he agreed. The game was very close. Since our 1st string QB was still out I filled in the entire game. All I had to do was make one touchdown and we'll take the lead by 1 point and win the game. I only had 3 seconds on the clock to do it. When the play started I remember throwing the ball and that was it. When I woke up I was in a ambulance. My parents and our coach were in the ambulance. What happened I asked them. "Jake when you threw the ball you got tackled hard and your helmet came off but you complete the pass and we won the game, also a blonde girl told me to give this to you" my coach handed me a note that said you.

Later that night I got home and just sat in my room all night with the lights off. I had suffered a concussion and anything really could put me in a coma. The next morning I felt much better. I was watching the news and they were talking about the game, I was awarded the player of the game award. I got a text from our coach that asked if I was filling okay to come and take a picture with the team and the trophy. I replied back yea. A couple hours later I was standing with the team with the trophy in the middle. I looked at my phone and saw that today was Saturday, I texted Erica asking what she meant by the note. She didn't reply back. As I was walking off the field I was swarmed by reporters asking me about last night's game and about my concussion, also if I was going to be full time starter next season because our 1st string is moving somewhere else. Thank god our coach came up and saw what was happening, he answered all their questions. A few minutes later Erica came running up to me crying. She came running into my arms. "what's wrong Erica" I asked her, "Do you love me" she said. "Of course I do Erica, forever and always".

**A/N: short chapter means next chapter is long chapter, don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Spring Break

Jake's POV

Finally it's March 29th, which means spring break. Erica and me are, well we're just friends. She's back to her usual ways which is, ignoring me, Benny and Ethan and hanging out with Sarah, we all had Benny wipe our memories a couple weeks ago, It sucks that the football season is over but at least now I get to spend more time with my friends. I still talk to that little kid Jimmy, he's always asking how my football season is going and all that. It was Friday and I had no better idea on how to kick off spring break than hang out with Ethan and Benny and play video games. Ethan's parents were going out for a little bit so Sarah was coming over along with Erica to babysit Ethan. When they got here we all went down stairs. I grabbed a football and Benny and me went into the backyard and started throwing it. Since me and Benny left Ethan and Sarah alone to canoodle, Erica came outside to watch us. After a couple of throws my mom called me and said that dinner is ready. I caught the ball and set it down. I waved goodbye to Ethan, Erica, Benny and Sarah and headed home.

After dinner I headed back over to Ethan's. as I walked in I saw Ethan actually kissing Sarah for once. "Don't mind me" I said as I walked outside into the backyard. Benny and Erica making out, I hopped over the back fence and went back home. Later that night I got a text from our head coach saying that tomorrow we're having training for next season and I was told to be there. The next day I got up early and headed to school. When I got to school I saw that the cheer squad was having tryouts and I saw someone who I wouldn't suspect to be trying out. I ran up to Erica, who was in line to try out. What are you doing here I asked her. "I'm trying out for the cheer squad, loser, what does it look like" she said. "Uh um I don't know" I said. "Exactly now go back to your training" as I was walking away I looked back, she has a amazing figure I thought to myself. Which makes me wonder if she has ever had sex yet, despite the fact that she can get any guy she wants. After training I called Ethan who told me to come over. When I got there Benny, Erica, Ethan and Sarah were waiting for me at the living room table. I sat down beside Benny and Erica. "Okay what is this" I said looking at Ethan. "it's a Ouija board, except this one is a rare one for some reason." "well let's play I said." We all put our hands on the board. Benny started asking stupid questions like are there any hot babes and when is his birthday. After a couple hours, some weird stuff started happening and that's when everybody took their hands off the board except for me. I looked into the board which was nothing but blackness. It felt like it was sucking me into it somehow. A second later I'm in what looks like the 1950's. I looked down and saw that I was still in the same clothing, but where am I or worse, when am i.

Erica's POV

"Guys what the hell just happened to Jake", "I don't know one minute he was here and the next he was gone" Benny said. "Well this is bad" I said, "we've got to get him out of the board", "and how do you know he's in the board Ethan said looking at me". "well while you losers were doing something I was looking at the board". "yea we'll get him out after a good night's sleep" Benny, Ethan and Sarah all walked out, leaving me alone to get Jake out of the board. The circle in the middle turned to color and it looked like it was in a first person view. Wait am I viewing Jake from his view I said out loud. I heard Jake say something. "Jake can you hear me I asked him", "Yea I can hear you but where are Benny and Ethan?" "Their gone Jake, so it's just me and you" I swear I heard him whisper something under his breath. "Jake where are you?", "Erica I really don't know but it looks like the 1950's or something". "Jake do you know where you are?" "No but I think I'm in someone's house", "wait a second you don't think you got transported to the 50's but you're in the same spot you were when you were here". "Maybe, hold on Erica someone's coming I gotta hide". Jake ran into a closet nearby.

**A/N: again sorry for another short chapter but I have homework to do, but good news tomorrow is a half day so I will get home probably at 12 or a little bit after that and will have all day to write new chapters, also Rachel I can only have up to 5 reviews by guests, so if you wanna keep posting reviews you should think about creating and account, it's free, also when you create a account you can not only write your own stories but favorite others, favorite authors and follow others stories, which includes you to post endless numbers of reviews for them. so yea I will have longer chapters tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

A way out

**A/N: sorry for not updating in a while, my internet wasn't working which messed up other programs but it's fixed now.**

* * *

Jake's POV

The closet was dark, I heard to people enter the house then go upstairs. I silently opened the door and ran out the front door. A quick glance at my surroundings and I was indeed in the 50's. "Jake, Benny's back so maybe he can help". "Alright Erica ask him if he knows a way to get out". "He said all you have to do is find the crack in there, it' usually in the sky". I looked up around and saw a thin white line. "Okay Erica I found the crack now what do I do?". "Now you need to… Benny stop". A few seconds later I didn't get a response, I figured there to busy canoodling. Okay so all I have to do is find it and then what?. I wandered around what was the 50's getting weird looks by everybody. The crack in the sky kept getting bigger making everything else dark. Eventually I couldn't see two feet in front of me. All of a sudden a bright light blinded me and when I opened my eyes I was outside Ethan's house. I opened the door and walked in; Erica looked in my direction then looked back at Benny. Okay Erica said, so how are we going to get him out of there, magic Benny replied. "Guys I'm right here" they didn't hear me or if they did they ignored me. I grabbed Erica and shook her which got her attention, I looked away for a second and looked back and she was in the same spot before like nothing happened. Erica then got up and walked right through me. Okay this is weird, I'm pretty sure I'm not dead right? I mean I can't be dead because I got sucked out of the board. I grabbed my phone and tried calling Erica which went to voicemail immediately like her phone wasn't on, but it was sitting right in front of me. I grabbed it and saw that the call never came through; she didn't block me at all, I got pissed so I threw it at the wall and it cracked. A second later it's in the same spot as it was before.

It's like I'm here but I'm not, like I'm a ghost. This is too weird but how do I fix this. Well at least I got 9 days left of spring break right, shit I can't even remember what's happening right now, or if I am still on spring break. I left Ethan's house after I heard Erica and Benny fighting, Erica was mainly yelling at Benny for me being stuck and him not doing anything but flirting with her. My room was quiet and dark so I just laid on my bed and fell asleep. The next morning my parents were upset because I disappeared. Erica was talking to the cops about what happened and they just brushed it off. Ethan and Benny joined in saying that was true. A month has gone by now and the police are borderline of giving up. I walked along the river when I noticed something odd. I found myself laying in the dirt perfectly covered but still able to breathe. First thing that came to mind, Erica equals help. Maybe since she was the last one to talk to me she can hear me. I ran to Erica's house and opened the door to her room. She was in the shower. I stepped into the bathroom. She was behind a curtain washing her hair. I said Erica out loud, and for a second I she stopped what she was doing and looked around. Then I tried screaming her name. Erica got out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She started asking if I was there. I screamed "Erica, go by the river and where the dirt is on the left side I'm there go get me". she then said "Umm Jake are you dead?". "Erica the dirt is sinking into the river, I'm trapped in it, if you don't get me out in time this maybe the last time I ever talk to you again and no I'm not dead but I guess you could say I'm on critical." A few minutes later I was sitting in the passenger seat of Erica's car. To her when I scream it sounds like I'm talking like normal, but when I talk normal it sounds like a whisper. For some reason she didn't ask why I was in the bathroom, but I guess since she hadn't heard from me in a month she didn't ask. Once we got there I ran to my body trying to pull it out of the dirt. My body was almost completely head to toe in dirt and water. I was screaming for Erica to come help. She finally got here and by then some local people were calling 911 because they said they found me. I or well, my body was transported to a hospital where they shocked me back to life. My hospital bill didn't cost anything because the people paid for it, feeling sorry for me. Which was a lot because I was in the hospital for a week. When I got out I went to Ethan's house and we threw away the board.


	14. Chapter 14

Do You Remember?

Erica's POV

The next day I was talking to Jake and he was telling me about all that happened and how he had been gone for a month. "A month? Jake it has not been a month it's only been a couple days". "Erica it was a month I remember counting the days". "No we still have 2 days of spring break left". "It's May, March and April are over Erica". "Jake no it's not, look at your phone". "Okay you're right, it is still spring break". "Now let's stop complaining Jake and enjoy are last two days of freedom". We got up and went to the playground. It felt like I had been here before, I asked Jake if he felt like he had been here before also in which he agreed. I took his hand and lead him to the cliff and we looked down in the water. My mind flashed an image of it for a second; I was diving into it looking for something. Jake stepped back a few feet, I asked him what was wrong and he said that he was underwater. We both agreed to get out of here. We were walking to his house when we passed by a group of girls. When they saw him I heard them whisper to one another, I gave them a glare and kept walking. When we got to his house we went into his room. I jumped on his bed and sprawled myself all over it. Jake turned on his Xbox and started playing video games. I just laid on his bed talking to Sarah. She was asking me what I was doing, and then she asked me if I liked him in which I told her no, well maybe a little and so on. We both went downstairs at like 11pm and ate pizza. When we finished eating pizza we went back upstairs and into his room. I looked at him and then to the bed. "Well how are we going to do this" I asked him. "Well first I thought we could do some foreplay and then" he said laughing. "No not that, sleeping how are we going to sleep, because I'm getting the bed". "It's a queen sized bed we'll share it" he said still laughing at his joke. "Fine but no funny business, got it." "Yea I got it, just let me put on a song that helps me sleep" he got on his computer and put on "Something good can work (RAC remix)" by Two Door Cinema Club. "Really" I said looking into his green eyes. "Yea it's a good song" he replied looking at me. a few minutes later he was asleep. I shut the computer off and tried to get some sleep, but that damn song was stuck in my head, thanks Jake. When I woke up Jake's head was laying on my shoulder. I pushed him off and got up. I took a shower, and made myself look presentable; when I got out I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30am. A quick look in Jake's room and saw that he was still sleeping, I left for my house. When I got there I got a text from Jake saying that he would be hanging out with Ethan and Benny today, I replied back saying alright and went in.

* * *

Jake's POV

Me, Ethan and Benny were hanging in Ethan's backyard. "Well guys we got one day left of spring break what do you want to do?" I asked them, "Erica" Benny said, "No she won't let us" I replied laughing. "I know Ethan said, we have a pool party", "Alright Ethan, Benny you down?". "Always man, as long as there are some honeys for me". "I'm sure there will be" okay lets set up. A hour later Erica and Sarah came over. Ethan was drooling over Sarah in a bikini while me and Benny were doing the same for Erica. Sarah was in the pool while Erica was still in her regular clothes saying that nobody was to get her wet or they would regret it. Me and Benny looked at each other and went into the bushes and grabbed two water guns that we hid their fully loaded and unloaded all of it on Erica, she was pissed. She grabbed us both and flew us up into the air. "You two losers sprayed me with water and ruined my clothes". "Don't act like you didn't like it" I said laughing. She dropped Benny and he fell into the pool. She flew me up into the clouds. "Uh where are you taking me" I said looking to see that I could barely see the ground. When we got to wherever she wanted to go, she held me tight by my shirt. "Okay Erica, what are you gonna do drop…" I felt something soft pressed against my lips and realized that Erica was kissing me. It didn't last long, a plane came and interrupted us. Erica lost grip and I was helplessly falling to the ground. Right before I hit the ground I slowed down and was moved to where I was hovering over the pool, and then dropped into it. When I came up for air I thanked Benny for saving me from splattering all over the ground. Erica came down from the sky blushing. She was walking over to me and pinned me against a wall. "Benny what did you put in the water guns?". "A love potion". "Great now she won't leave me alone, not that I don't mind." I said grinning at him. "Well she's yours now all I have to do is find Della" he replied.

The next day at school I was in science class when Erica came in and said that the principal needed to see me, once I walked out of the classroom I asked Erica what he needed me for and she said that he didn't need to see me. a minute later I was in a make out session with Erica in the storage room. We got caught by a teacher and were sentenced to Saturday school detention, usually that's to make up work but for us it was to clean the school walls. Once we finished Erica flew me back to her house. I texted Benny saying it's gonna happen.


End file.
